


Pizza con piña.

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comida, Gen, M/M, fluff porque fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Hoy no es un buen día para la pizza hawaiana





	

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no me centro solo en la pizza hawaiana ni tengo nada contra ella. 
> 
> Este fic es horrible lo he escrito en media hora pero es que el anuncio del evento me ha destrozado por dentro.

La decisión es una complicada.

Cuando Kanata consigue calmar a los niños (quienes ya no son niños, son unos hombrecitos hechos y derechos, pero a sus ojos siguen siendo los pequeños de primero que habían llegado a su unit de una manera u otra), Chiaki coge el teléfono y marca el número, todos los ojos de la habitación clavados en él. Quien responde a su llamada tiene voz agotada y de alguien quien no quiere estar ahí, con una falsa nota de emoción que es lo único que el castaño percibe, por lo que cree que ese trabajador debe estar contento con su empleo...Pero eso no es lo importante.

A Midori le gusta la pizza con piña, pero Tetora ha dejado muy claro tras una larga discusión y una mueca que no quería saber nada de una hawaiana. A Chiaki tampoco le gusta la pizza con piña, pero no quería romper de manera tan cruel los sueños del menor, es su senpai después de todo y está contento de que Midori esté diciendo sin tapujos lo que quiere y haya defendido su posición.

Tetora, por otra parte, ha señalado una pizza de la que no se acaba de fiar, con trozos de cebolla y salsa picante además de pedazos de carne repartidos sobre la base de queso. No es que suene mal del todo, seguramente incluso está buena, pero a ninguno de los presentes le gusta especialmente el picante (Aunque Shinobu ha dicho que se ha acostumbrado a comerlo y tanto Midori como Tetora le han dirigido una mirada que ha hecho al pobre ponerse rojo como un tomate. Chiaki piensa que debe investigar este suceso y cual es el motivo de la repentina tolerancia al picante).

Shinobu no se ha pronunciado con especial intensidad sobre la pizza que deberían pedir, pero Chiaki sabe que le gusta la de cuatro quesos, una que casualmente también le gusta a él y otra con la que nadie tiene problemas. A Kanata le gusta con anchoas pero ha decidido renunciar a su derecho a voto por que decidan los más pequeños qué les gustaría comer, a fin de cuentas tienen que ser buenos anfitriones.

Tanto la expresión de Midori como la de Tetora cae cuando escuchan a su antiguo líder pedir una de cuatro quesos, pero consigue animar un poco al moreno cuando la segunda pizza, esa que habían olvidado, resulta ser una barbacoa. Hoy no es un buen día para la pizza hawaiana, pero a lo mejor puede echarle una lata de piña que tienen en la cocina a las porciones de Midori.

-Senpai, esa está en almíbar...No. 

Las grandes ideas no siempre son aceptadas de buenas a primeras.

 

Ahora que la comida ya estaba en la mesa y tras una rápida visita al supermercado de parte de Shinobu y Chiaki (¡Con Shinobu hablando solo con la cajera! El castaño estaba seguro de que podría llorar de orgullo) por las bebidas que habían olvidado pedir y unos helados como idea del momento, tocaba otra batalla campal: Elegir la película.

-No.

Chiaki ni siquiera se había agachado en dirección a la estantería donde guardaba su colección y Tetora ya se lo estaba prohibiendo, ¡Menuda injusticia! ¿Acaso todavía no había reconocido el encanto del tokusatsu? 

-Es que ya nos las sabemos de memoria y Shinkai-senpai siempre aprovecha para darte besos, ¡No queremos ver eso!

Ni siquiera podía defender el género que tanto amaba sin recibir otro ataque de lo más gratuito y sin base, al girarse hacia Kanata esperando una expresión igual de ofendida en su rostro, fue recibido por un encogimiento de hombros y la misma sonrisa fácil de siempre.

-No es 'mentira' -Aunque lo que se callaba era que daba igual el género, iba a intentar robarle besos igualmente.

Ruborizado y traicionado por sus semejantes, se gira hacia la estantería de Kanata, llena de documentales sobre fauna marina y alguna que otra película de terror, de esas que Tetora fingía que aguantaba y en la que todos menos el de pelo azul acababan aterrorizados. Las medusas parecían interesantes de repente.

 

El primero en caer es, para sorpresa de ninguno, Tetora, quien con el estómago lleno y la suave voz del narrador, no tarda en dormirse en el regazo de Shinobu como si ahí fuese donde perteneciese. Chiaki a veces se siente cerca de hacerlo, pero es complicado hacerlo con la cabeza de Kanata apoyada en su pecho y su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, acabando con la tranquilidad de la pantalla y del aroma tan conocido de su pareja. Inconscientemente, acaricia su espalda y baja la mirada a los chicos acampados en el suelo.

Al contrario de Tetora profundamente dormido, Midori y Shinobu parecen embelesados con el documental y los rizados tentáculos de una medusa en concreto y Chiaki está seguro de que Kanata tiene que estar un paso más allá del orgullo al ver como ha conseguido inculcar su amor por el océano a la nueva generación.

El castaño esboza una sonrisa, más importante que haber cumplido sus sueños es poder pasar estos momentos con la gente a la que más quiere.


End file.
